


First date

by Egotron_boy



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Day, Gay, Interracial Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Original Male Character - Freeform, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egotron_boy/pseuds/Egotron_boy
Summary: Me and my boyfriend currently can't see each other, i am completely post op, my boyfriends name is not listed because he does not want it to be but my name is. I am james. and this is what i hope for our first date to be like if we never kinda met each other...god that sounds terrible XD i love him trust me i mean in a setting if we met over a first date....just read it -_-
Relationships: james/matthew
Kudos: 1





	First date

I sighed as I put my jacket on, tightening my tie as I looked in the mirror. I quickly slip on my glasses as I check my watch, it is already eight o'clock I must not be late after all. I was meeting a man whom I've had my eye on for a while now. Of cource the dating, Grindr was a terrible place and mostly just for sexual hookups, I found a guy who loved me not for my body but for my personality and it all started a month ago.

I smiled tapping on my phone as my roommate flopped on the bed, "Whatcha doin' poindexter?" I groaned as I replied, "Buzz off Lukas..." He laughed as grabbed my phone. He whistled that weird tune that means sexy as he said, "Oh boy a chocolate boy with oh so much filling!" I laughed a little snatching the phone back from his hands as I said, "Uh that's for me to know and you to find out." He scoffed as he yelled whilst walking out, "Loser!" I yelled back, "Oh yeah and Lukas?" He turned around the door knob in his hand, "I'm the top..." "That's bullshit and you know it!" He replied in a teasing manner, "SCREW YOU!" i yelled. We have chatted for only twenty minute but apparently he likes the games that I do. He likes reading books, he loves romance movies and oh god! He was a match made in heaven. The name? Matthew, a little bit of a white boy name but oh my god he was just waiting to be devoured. I finally swiped right, and before i could even type a hello he had already texted me. 

Matthew: Heya hot stuff ;)  
James: Oh? Already with the flirting?  
Matthew: I'm all about baby, now what in the world are you doing on an app like this?  
James: i should ask you the same, after all I am curious, body count?  
Matthew: You wish! I'm nun compared to you..  
James: Well then I'm a pastor because I haven't either choir boy  
Matthew: A man with a sense of humor huh?  
James: Anytime, so what are you up to at this hour?  
Matthew: I should ask the same, it's one in the morning!  
James: Come on! CSGO waits for no one  
Matthew: Good taste in games I see..  
James: Mind if we talk tomorrow? I'm exhausted..  
Matthew: I'm up all night, please text whenever!  
James: Will do...  
  


I sighed as the phone collapsed onto my chest, I was truly tired I shut my laptop as I put it on my desk turning off my TV as I turned to my side shutting off the light as I put my phone on the nightstand. And it buzzed as I ignored it shutting my eyes, a smirk creeping on my face as I was excited to talk with Matthew again. As I drifted off to a sleeoy abyss I was content and relaxed and ready for the day.   
  
  
  


I gripped the wheel of the car, terribly nervous to be meeting Matthew for the first time, out first date! It was so excited, thrilling even, but at the same time it was nerve racking because I was a tad scared. Scared that maybe he might ghost me or the date would not go well or whatever made up reason i thought of in my head. I made sure that my hair was looking okay, that I took a nice shower that I looked well. I parked near the resturant getting out of my car in a rush as I opened the door. I waited, scanning the area for my date as he waved me over. I shook his hand sitting down as he smiled laughing a little, "Did Adam Conover have a bootleg brother?" "Says the pinterest version of Tyler the Creator." We both laughed a little as he sighed, "Okay, Okay enough of the remarks, how are you?" "Great, and you?" "Perfect as of right now.." The waitress came over pulling out his notepad as he smiled, "What can i get you boys tonight?" "Uh do you guys have red wine by any chance?" Matthew asked, "A-And I'll just have a beer." He smiled as I chuckled, "Fancy are we?" She came back over as she put the drinks on the table. I grabbed the bottle taking a sip as I found my self gazing into his emerald eyes, they were the type that you could just drown it, the ones that make you stomach do flips. I put the beer down and I really didn't have time to be 'real' with Matthew or tell him how actually handsome he is. And I just stared at his smiled that could make me melt into a pile of goo, his laugh that just warmed my heart. Everything about him seemed....perfect...and maybe he really was the one. "James?" He looked over as I snapped out of it. "Are you okay? You're spacing out over there.." I smile at him as he gives me one back, "You sure you're alright?" "Yeah, Yeah definitely." I look at the menu once more as I finally decided what i was getting. "Okay and are you ready to order?" We both nodded in agreement. 

  
  
"I'll have a streak, r-rare.." She scribbled it into her notepad as Matthew gave me a concerned look, "I-I'll have a steak too, well done.." I laughed at the irony but no more. "So you like your steaks raw?" I laughed more, "Not exactly raw.." "It's completely pink James, that's raw to me!" I nodded, "Okay well nothing like a black, chard steak..." He scoffed, "Okay we both like extremes." I sighed contently, resting my head on my palms as my leg shook from being so anxious. I cause a few stares from Matthew as well but we kinda stared in silence, admiring each other. "I really like your eyes.." I mutter. Matthew caught what I said and blushed a little. "Yeah, to be honest having glasses and your goofy looks you are...cute as well.." I giggle a little unable to hold my happiness as I say back to him, "Oh, I-I'm not that good looking, but you really as handsome...truly handsome." Matthew sighed, "Y'know you are one of the nicest people I went on a date with, most try to seduce me into their bedrooms and..." Matthew stopped mid sentence, scratching his head as he sighed, "I-I'm going to start ranting, there's no point." I hastily got to my words as I said, "I-I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, I mean I don't want to do anything like that...to you yet, unless you-" "James, relax it's okay. You are nice, I trust that you aren't some creep.." I gave him a reassuring look as he looked over. Our food was put on the table. Me and Matthew both almost dug into out food because we were starving, all this waiting and talk built up and appetite. As i cut open my steak take a piece and scooping it into my mouth. I glanced up to see Matthew snickering a little. I smirked as I continued to eat and it wasn't long before I finished. Matthew soon caught up to me and we both sat there full and content. "Jesus, the food here is fucking amazing!" I laughed a little more as he once again gave me that smile of his, "Well if you don't mind we can uh.." I scratched the back of my neck, I didn't want to sound like a complete jerk when saying this, "Do you want to go back to my place? To watch movies and stuff?" Matthew gave a disheartened look, "W-What kind of movies?" "Comedy, romance, horror. Whatever you want." He gave me a warm look as he said, "W-Well I kinda took and uber here so-" "D-Don't worry I can drive you back home if you need it.." He nodded. "Well then it's settled." The waitress brought the check as me and Matthew both grabbed it. "Let me pay, please, after everything tonight.." Matthew sighed as he said, "Okay, fine...but I'm leaving a tip for her.." "Okay! Okay!" I slipped my card into the bill as she took it back. I grabbed my jacket as she gave me back my card. As I opened the door for Matthew we were both met with a downpour, "Oh god!" We starting to get soaked quick. I grabbed my jacket draping it over our heads as we ran to the car. As he got in we both burst into laughter. "Oh my god, this rain man..." He nodded as I started the car driving us home.   
  
  


I unlocked the door shutting it as I sighed, "Do you mind if I change my clothes?" "No, No not at all he replied." I went to my room to change into some more casual clothes, a pair of jeans and a graphic T-shirt. I came back sitting on the couch with him. He smiled handing the remote to me as he said, "Surprise me.." "I'll take that as a challenge!" I said playfully. I chose a movie that I liked, "Okay you ready?" "Ready." He opened his eyes and I looked to his face. "Oh my god! YES!" I laughed at his glee as he shook my arm, "I've been meaning to watch this movie for so long!" I smiled, "Good, after all spiderman far from home was a big seller." We watched the movie and to be honest, it was quite goo and through his facial expression that he was loving the movie. We got to a moment where Peter and MJ kissed. We both kinda glance over as we finally looked at each other. He chuckled at we moved closer, I heard him say softly, "Kiss scene are fucking lame.." As we started to get closer I replied back, "Y-Yeah..so L-Lame..." We exchanged one more glance as I felt his lips being pressed against mine. Happy couldn't even explain how I felt. It was so much better than the movies, every second was like heaven. My first kiss was with this person and it was everything that I imagined it to be, it was perfect. As we both let go, I must've turned a bright red because Matthew chuckled as he held my hand. I looked down smiling back up at him as he hugged my chest, getting close to me. I put my arm around him still a bit fuzzy and warm from the kiss. I un paused the movie as we both started to fall asleep since it was an ungodly hour of the night.  
  


I woke up as I stretched. I checked the clock, it was about ten in the morning. Matthew was still sleeping and I let him sleep for a while more as I took a shower. As I put my clothes on and did my hair I came back out putting my shoes and jacket on. Matthew finally woke up after a while as he sat up. "Morning..." I waved, "Morning." He sighed as he looked at the time. "Shit, I slept over right?" I nodded, "I don't mind.." Matthew laughed. "If you want I can take you home now." Matthew sighed, "Y-Yeah I probably should get home." I opened the door as he got in the car. And of cource we stopped at a local dunkin' doughnuts for some coffee but most of the way was silent, probably because we just woke up. I couldn't take the silence any longer, it felt kind of wrong to not say anything to each other, like we did something wrong. I held his hand as he looked over, spreading his hand apart a little grabbing mine as well. "Do you want to do this again sometime? Like on another..uh.." "Date?" I smiled, "Y-Yeah on another date." "Yeah, you are a really nice guy...I like you...alot..." "Me too.." We laughed as he kissed my cheek. "Thanks though for last night..." I parked in the drive way as he scribbled something on a napkin, "Call me sometime, I'm free whenever." I-I will!" I laughed as I found my self getting a little bit of confidence. "Yeah..Yeah!" I said to myself. I proudly drove home, can't wait for another night like that...


End file.
